


le dan un cuaderno y le dicen que escriba

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un viaje a la ciudad un día a la semana. No hay ningún centro especializado en Roarton, así que llega allí, un edificio blanco y rectangular, que se le antoja antiséptico y lo prueba una vez pasa por la puerta principal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	le dan un cuaderno y le dicen que escriba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> A ver. He pasado muy de puntillas por encima del tema del PTSD porque nunca lo he tratado así que espero que sean las suficientes puntadas como para que quede bien sin ofender a nadie xD
> 
> Es post-segunda temporada, así que está lleno de spoilers.
> 
> En cuanto a las traducciones de los términos, me las he inventado mucho.

Es un viaje a la ciudad un día a la semana. No hay ningún centro especializado en Roarton, así que llega allí, un edificio blanco y rectangular, que se le antoja antiséptico y lo prueba una vez pasa por la puerta principal. Tarda veinte minutos sólo en convencerse de salir del coche, y otros diez de pie en el jardín, con Kieren a su lado apretándole la mano. Lleva maquillaje por primera vez en días y Jem no sabe cómo sentirse.

( _Mejor,_ se siente mejor. Eso hace que se sienta un poco peor con todo.)

Sus padres gestionan los trámites necesarios la semana anterior. No saben lo que pasa con ella, pero eso no es nada nuevo. Lo intentan. Es lo que se repite siempre, porque es importante. Que lo intentan por mucho que le irrite, por mucho que lo hagan terriblemente mal.

—No quiero hacer esto —se le escapa aún frente al edificio. Sale como un hilillo de voz, como una niña pequeña y muerta de miedo.

Kieren no le suelta la mano y la tiene fría, la tiene helada.

—No tenemos que hacer nada.

Es una mentira enorme. Sus padres están pagando por esto más de lo que se pueden permitir, no después de la Resurrección. Se recuerda, de nuevo, que fue ella quien pidió ayuda. Pero cuando lo hizo _ayuda_ era un concepto abstracto, era su hermano dándole un abrazo y prometiendo que todo iba a ir bien. Sin embargo esa noche se despertó con la cama mojada y el corazón bombeándole tan fuerte que pasó una hora tratando de no vomitar y recuperando el aliento.

Traga saliva y se balancea sobre las puntas de sus pies. Es casi tan alta como Kieren así. Le escucha reír a su lado, una risa baja y grave que se queda atascada en su pecho y saca algo amargo en su estómago.

Pasan cinco minutos más hasta que asiente muy despacio y caminan de nuevo.

 

*

 

Su doctora le informa de que las sesiones en grupo son los jueves. “No son obligatorias, pero creo que podrían ayudarte.”

Durante la primera sesión no hacen nada. Le pide que se presente, que hable de por qué está allí. Le pide que le cuente por qué decidió pedir ayuda y qué espera de la terapia. Durante gran parte de la hora Jem no sabe qué decir. Mira el reloj sin parar y muchas de las respuestas se agolpan en su garganta, pero no pasan de ahí.

_Estoy mal. No sé qué hacer. Me doy asco._

_Me dan asco._

—¿Puedes hablarme de alguna situación en la que te sintieras así?

Y Jem piensa. Recuerda al tipo del supermercado. No podía ser mucho mayor que Kieren, pero recuerda haberle mirado a los ojos y que sus piernas dejaran de responder, llevarse la mano directamente a la Colt que ya no estaba allí.

—¿Y qué pensaste?  
—No quería que me hiciera daño.  
—¿Te atacó?  
—No. No hacía nada. Estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Se siente estúpida. Tener miedo de un reponedor. Es ridículo. Ella es. Ella es mejor.

—¿Crees eso?  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Te sientes mejor?

Esconde la cabeza entre las manos. “Sé que no lo soy.”

—No es eso lo que he preguntado.

Jem asiente y respira hondo.

—Mataron a mis amigos. Yo tenía quince años y no sabía qué… Mataron a mis amigos, y yo les vi, les vi arrancándole la carne y ahora… Ahora no sé… —sacude la cabeza— Sí, creo que soy mejor.

 

*

 

Le dan un cuaderno y le dicen que escriba. Jem lo guarda en el fondo de su bolso.

—¿Qué tal ha ido?

Kieren sigue en el coche; parte de su maquillaje se ha corrido, hay una parcela de piel blanca en su mejilla derecha. Jem se fuerza a sonreír y se cuela en el asiento del conductor.

—¿Has estado todo el tiempo aquí?  
—¿Dónde querías que estuviera?

 

*

 

Cuando Kieren muere no tiene tiempo para procesarlo, hay demasiados familiares pasando por su casa, demasiada gente que le aprieta en el hombro y le da el pésame, gente que no conocía a Kieren.

La mujer de Bill Macy va al velatorio, y Jem la mira como si tuviera la clave de todo pero nadie repara en ello. La culpa a ella, a su marido y a su hijo, culpa a sus padres y a todas las personas que cuchicheaban sobre su hermano cada vez que pasaba por delante. Pero, sobre todo, le culpa a él. Le culpa, nunca será capaz de decirle cuánto. Porque de repente Kieren no está y todo se desmorona. Tiene quince años y no deja de pensar en todas las señales que quizá se le pasaron por alto, las veces que Kieren evitó su mirada y las que sonreía sin intención, cuando hablaban de viajar a París y Kieren sabía, _sabía_ que no estaría allí. Jem le odia tanto que duele, y dos días después del funeral encuentra una caja de ceras pastel rota en el suelo del garaje. No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva allí, pero la caja está astillada y la mayor parte de las ceras han rodado bajo uno de los estantes.

Le tiemblan las manos. Agarra la caja tan fuerte que algunas astillas se hunden en su piel, y no es consciente del tiempo pasa allí de pie, con aquella bola de rabia bullendo en su estómago, tratando de no lanzar la caja contra el parabrisas del coche.

 

*

 

El psiquiatra no le hace hablar de su familia y no espera que Jem le cuente de más. Tiene su informe encima de la mesa y todo es conciso y técnico, cuando Jem le dice lo que le pasa es como si hablara de otra persona.

Kieren no la acompaña esta vez, y prefiere que no lo haga. Cuando recoge la medicación algo se le remueve en el estómago, pero lo desecha y pone la música a todo volumen en el coche, canta hasta dejarse la voz ronca y la garganta ardiendo.

 

*

 

Le dan un cuaderno y le dicen que escriba:

Quemaron el primer cadáver.

No sabían si volvería a levantarse, así que Gary le pegó un tiro en la rodilla y después sostuvo la mano de Jem, que temblaba tanto que casi deja caer la pistola. Tenía la piel rugosa, había caído en la arena y Jem recuerda eso con todo detalle, recuerda su palma áspera sobre sus nudillos y la repentina certeza de que podía apretar el gatillo.

Después lo quemaron. Había sido un vecino, un amigo de sus padres, y ahora era un montón de carne muerta que se arrastraba por el suelo.

Cuando sueña puede olerlo. Puede incluso cuando despierta. Durante unos momentos no sabe dónde está; durante unos momentos no sabe si es Jem, con quince años y la pistola bajo la almohada, o Jem, que se asoma de puntillas cada noche al dormitorio de su hermano y comprueba que continúa sin respirar, pero allí.

 

*

 

Recoge a Kieren en el bungaló.

Simon le agarra del cuello y él sonríe, pisotea hojas secas constantemente con las botas, como si no pudiera estar quieto. Jem espera unos segundos antes de tocar la bocina, hasta que se hayan separado, y cuando Kieren sube en el coche Jem se siente seis años atrás, al volver de su última fiesta del instituto.

Aquella noche esperó en la estación de tren hasta que sus amigos se marcharon a casa uno por uno y Henry Lonsdale le cogió la mano con torpeza. Recuerda haberse carcajeado en su cara ante el gesto, “no seas tonto” y después agarrarle de la corbata mal puesta y besarse descoordinados y entre risas. Alguien tocó el claxon y distinguió el rostro de Rick a través de la ventanilla, enarcando las cejas, y luego a Kieren golpeándole en el hombro con el puño cerrado.

—No tienes por qué acompañarme.

Kieren tiene ahora una expresión similar, una sonrisa que se le queda grabada en el rostro a pesar de todo. Es diferente. Es bueno.

—Es por su bien, no quiero acostumbrarle —se estira en el asiento y apoya las manos en la nuca. Es ridículo, con sus piernas excesivamente largas y brazos huesudos; de niña Jem pensaba que tarde o temprano sacaría la cabeza por el techo del coche.  
—Ah, es todo parte de tu malévolo plan.  
—Me conoces, Jem, soy una mente criminal.

Cambia la emisora tres veces en el camino a la ciudad, y finalmente Jem le aparta los dedos de un manotazo y enchufa su mp3. Destrozan _Cherry Bomb_ repetidas veces, hasta que Kieren cree que han cogido el tono adecuado, y para cuando aparca frente a la clínica el nudo que tiene en el estómago es mucho menor.

 

*

 

No es hasta la cuarta sesión que hablan de Kieren.

Han hablado del supermercado repetidas veces, de Lisa. El ejercicio de la semana anterior fue hacer la compra. Fue permanecer durante unos minutos en el sitio en el que murió su amiga y anotar todo lo que pasase por su cabeza. Sabe que la medicación está funcionando porque es la primera vez en meses que su primer instinto no fue salir corriendo.

—Supongo que estaba… Asustada, sobre todo. Pero más tranquila —explica. Su mente vuelve a ese pasillo; lo hace cada varias horas, todos los días. Como si esperase la mirada reprobadora de Lisa y una mano en la garganta—. No sé —se ríe y esconde la cara entre las manos—, debo sonar estúpida.  
—Nada de lo que dices suena estúpido —cuando levanta el rostro, la doctora le sonríe—. Creo que deberíamos hablar de tu hermano.

Aprieta los labios con fuerza, se alisa la falda. No sabe por qué se ha puesto falda ese día. Su madre insistió, como insiste todas las semanas. Esa mañana pareció una buena idea, pero ahora se siente menos Jem, más inadecuada de lo que se ha sentido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa con Kieren?  
—Dijiste que tú lo encontraste, ¿puedes hablarme de eso?

Jem duda. Permanece con la boca abierta durante unos segundos interminables, para después estirar la tela de su falda de nuevo. Parece entender todo lo que no está diciendo.

—Nadie te va a juzgar aquí, Jem. Todos sabemos que se trata de una situación… _especial_. Nadie está aquí para dictar si lo que se hizo durante la Resurrección está bien o mal, estamos aquí por ti.

Jem asiente, pero su voz suena rota de igual manera: “¿Qué quiere saber?”

 

*

Sale de la clínica a paso irregular; aún le arden los ojos y le duele tanto la cabeza que está a punto de dar media vuelta.

Kieren está apoyado sobre el capó del coche esta vez. Sonríe al verla, no lleva las lentillas y por un momento Jem se detiene en seco. “Sales tarde hoy,” y cuando Kieren alza la mano para ponérsela en el brazo ella se aparta en un movimiento brusco.

—¿Jem?

Sacude la cabeza. “No… No puedo…” entra en el coche y el portazo hace que todo su asiento vibre, lo primero que hace es cerrar las puertas. Piensa que Kieren llamará a la ventanilla, que causará una escena en medio de la calle. Sin embargo lo único que hace es permanecer de pie frente al coche, mientras Jem intenta controlar su respiración y apoya la frente contra el volante.

 

*

 

( _—¿Qué fue lo que sentiste al verle?  
—Alivio. Miedo —no tiene que meditarlo. Ha escrito sobre ello, lleva pensando en ello desde que Kieren fue a Norfolk—. No me podía creer que fuera él. Que fuera esa… cosa. Y era una cosa, mató a Lisa, yo aún podía verla en el suelo y podía haberlo parado, y sabía que no era mi hermano pero no pude apretar el gatillo. Y lo peor es que…_

_Se detiene en seco, se limpia los ojos con la manga del jersey._

_—¿Qué es lo peor?_  
—Lo peor es que me alegro. Me alegro porque tengo a mi hermano de vuelta, y me doy asco porque a veces aún le odio, y porque me odio por estar contenta por esto, porque Lisa…  
—No estás contenta por lo que le pasó a Lisa, Jem.  
—No, claro que no —sacude la cabeza enérgicamente—. Y su familia no me culpa, eso debería ser… Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Porque si ocurriera de nuevo lo volvería a hacer, sólo por tenerle de vuelta otra vez, así que no sé en qué me convierte eso.)

 

*

 

Le duelen las muñecas. Suelta el volante y respira hondo. Aún siente la sangre bombeando contra sus tímpanos y se nota temblando en el asiento. Hay dos cajas de calmantes en su bolso. Se ha acostumbrado a tomarlas cada vez que Kieren recibe su tratamiento y a menudo se pregunta si será así siempre. Si es así siempre con Kieren.

Cuenta hasta diez antes de levantar la mirada. Su hermano continúa apoyado contra el coche.

Alza una mano temblorosa y levanta el seguro de las puertas.

Kieren ni siquiera parece sorprendido, sólo cansado. Lleva las lentillas de nuevo y le dedica un amago de sonrisa. “Ey,” pero no se acerca. Se sienta con cuidado en su sitio y Jem sube las rodillas a su asiento, ensucia la tapicería con las botas.

—Lo siento.  
—Ey, no —frunce el ceño, también él se encoge como puede en el asiento—. No es culpa tuya, Jem. Estas cosas… Bueno, mira con quién estás hablando.

Se ríe sin ganas, pero es contagioso. Jem se da cuenta de que está llorando a convulsiones, pero no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Estoy jodida, Kier —sonríe amplio, hasta que duele, y en ese momento ambos parecen más jóvenes de lo que deberían.

 

*

 

Le dan un cuaderno y le dicen que escriba:

Habla de Henry.

Habla de Henry en el colegio y habla de Henry después. De cruzarse a su madre por la calle y apartarse a un callejón hasta que se le pasen las nauseas. La mira como miró ella a Janet Macy, la diferencia está en que Jem apretó el gatillo.

 _Da igual que fuera un accidente_ , porque Henry está muerto. Podría haber sido un amigo y Jem le metió un balazo entre ceja y ceja porque estaba demasiado asustada, porque necesitaba probar algo estúpido.

Así que escribe sobre Henry.

 

*

 

No habla hasta la segunda sesión en grupo. A menudo se pregunta si es así cómo su madre se siente cuando va a los grupos de apoyo de Roarton, excepto con manos franela y menos empanada. Allí les ponen una mesa con donuts duros y hay nueve sillas incómodas. Casi todos han salido del Cuerpo de Voluntarios Humanos, casi todos hablan con el mismo desprecio que no le cuesta trabajo reconocer.

Una chica rubia narra su primer encontronazo con un rabioso. Se le encasquilló el arma y un compañero le destrozó el rostro con unas tenazas para mover la carne.

Se da cuenta, de repente, de que es el tipo de historias que solían contar con una pinta en la mano.

 

*

 

Jem se sienta en el borde de la cama. El sudor hace que el cabello se adhiera a su frente, y ahora se arrepiente de haber venido aquí y no haber entrado directamente en la ducha.

—¿Kier? —su hermano no se inmuta, así que le pellizca el brazo, espera que lo suficientemente fuerte como para que incluso un cadáver pueda notarlo—. Kier.

Escucha un resoplido.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí? —y el colchón gime al tiempo que Kieren aparta las sábanas.

Se encoge todo lo que puede, como hacían cuando tenía siete años. Le apoya la cabeza en el pecho y se enrosca a su alrededor.

—Tienes los pies helados —Kieren susurra, su voz suena ronca.  
—Ja. No tendrás a tu novio escondido por aquí, ¿verdad?

Contesta revolviéndole el pelo. Tiene la piel fría, pero no tanto como otras veces. Deja que su mirada vague por la habitación mientras Kieren juega con uno de sus mechones. Ha cambiado los cuadros de sitio y ahora hay más bocetos; una foto de Rick en su tablón de anuncios, un nuevo retrato de Amy. Respira hondo, y Kieren debe sentir cómo se tensa, porque se mueve lo suficiente como para quedar casi apoyado sobre su costado. Le da un beso templado en la frente y Jem se aguanta un escalofrío. “¿Estás bien?”

—No —casi no se escucha en medio de la habitación, el silencio les aplasta a ambos.

Kieren asiente y deja que se esconda de nuevo contra él.


End file.
